The Collective (TribeTwelve)
The Collective is a mysterious, hivemind-like group of entities. Each member has been converted into a powerful being by The Administrator/Slender Man. History According to the Observer's Formspring answers, the Collective has been around for a very long time, existing at the time of World War II in the 1940's, and most likely a very long time before then. The Collective's numbers are unquantifiable, but there are several prominent members. The Collective is described as a limb of the Slender Man. The Collective exists in a separate realm, where time moves non-linearly. Each member has their own obligations, and each appears to be following different people. The Observer follows Noah and Deadhead appears to have been following Sebastian, the writer of Karl's journal. There is also some evidence to support that Mr.Scars was/is following Mary Asher, although this is not confirmed. Chess Pieces During the Valentine's Day 2012 stream, the Observer tweeted several images of each member of the Collective, along with a title for each and a text symbol of a chess piece. The chess pieces are meant to represent the "game" that is being played by the members of the Collective. Each "player" (which includes the Collective members and several other people) is represented by a chess piece, either black or white. The significance of the teams has not yet been revealed, but several Collective members are on opposing teams. Notably, Firebrand, who as of the INTERCEPTION video has been revealed to be on "Noah's side" (and thus in direct opposition to Slender Man/the Observer), is the "king" of the white pieces. During the Valentines' Day Live Stream, the Observer confirmed to Noah that he was a chess piece, but hasn't revealed which one. In a user-based message on Adam's tumblr, he mentions that the chess pieces likely represent the Collective as black pieces and the humans as white pieces. Members Slender Man (Leader) The Observer (Kevin) - Most well-known member. Wears glasses and has long hair. Referred to as "The Eyes". His original title was "The Sentinel". The contents of a package sent by the Observer that were tweeted by Noah on November 9, 2012 confirm that Kevin is the Observer's vessel. DeadHead (Unknown) - Wears a skull mask. Most likely followed Sebastian and is possibly following Karl Maxwell. Deadhead's name comes from the German word Totenkopf, which means "death's head". He is referred to by the Observer as "The Nationalist". Firebrand (Noah Maxwell) - The person with the pinhole eyes and smile. Referred to by the Observer as "The Stubborn". He tried to save Noah intsead of assisting the Observer in "taking" Noah in "November 11th". The Live Stream Incident reveals Firebrand to be Noah from an alternate future/timeline. Mr. Scars (Milo Asher) -Referred to by the Observer as a "pawn", as well as "The Burdened". Mary desperately asks Noah who Mr. Scars is in Mary Asher Phone Call. It was confirmed in Milo's Tape that Mr. Scars is Milo. Cursor (Mary Asher) - Cursor is Latin for "messenger", she is the only known female member of the Collective. She appears with X's over her eyes, and she is referred to by the Observer as "The Selfish". Noah has mentioned that Cursor bears resemblance to Mary Asher. She is confirmed in Obituary to be Mary Asher. Swain (Unknown) - The person to the Observer's left. He has been shown wearing a theater mask and an old European soldier uniform. He is referred to as "The Lover" Persolus (Unknown) - Persolus is Latin for "quite alone", his visage resembles that of an old man, and he is referred to by the Observer as "The Hermit". Gallery Admin.jpg|The Administrator Observer_with_glasses.jpg|The Observer 180px-517509499.jpg|DeadHead FirebrandTT.jpg|Firebrand Mr._Scars.jpg|Mr. Scars Cursor.jpg|Cursor Swain.jpg|Swain Persolus.jpg|Persolus Videos Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Teams Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Right-Hand Category:Friend of the hero Category:Internet Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Sadists Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Nameless Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brainwashers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Dark Forms Category:Bullies Category:Cowards Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Living Villains Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Crackers Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Internet Trolling Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Usurper Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Technopaths Category:Karma Houdini Category:Enforcer Category:Teleporters Category:Opportunists Category:Sociopaths Category:Possessor Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Horror Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Pawns Category:Dream Master Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Killjoy Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Henchmen Category:Humanoid Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Genius Category:Blackmailers Category:Extortionists Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Unseen Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Supervillains Category:Omniscient Category:Masked Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Nazis Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Demon Category:Amoral Category:On & Off Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Scarred Villains Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Energy Beings Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Extremists Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Villain Category:Assassin Category:Serial Killers Category:Villainesses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Family Murderer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:The Heavy Category:In love villains Category:Black Widow Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Parents Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Urban Legends Category:Betrayed villains Category:Speedster Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Fragment Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Kidnapper Category:Charismatic villain Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Magnificent Bastards